Hate and Lust equals Sonny and Chad
by ParamoreNoDoubt
Summary: It's been five years since Sonny's last encounter with the one and only Chad. But a new acting project brings them crashing back into each other's lives, with plently of lust of course. My first Fan Fiction ever so please read!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue Part 1

Chapter 1

Five Years Ago

_This vacation is going worse than I thought it would,_ Sonny thought to herself angrily, as she watched Chad saunter away from the beach with, yet again, another blond bimbo.

"What was the point of this whole 'Mackenzie Falls and So Random' beach vacation?" Sonny muttered to herself. Although she knew the vacation was going great for her cast mates and the Mackenzie Falls people.

Sonny still hated the fact that everyone was beginning to get along, everyone except herself. She looked around as everyone, from both sets, were having some pretty good beach fun. They were all playing volleyball or splashing around on the beach, whereas Sonny was sitting all alone in a brightly colored beach chair.

"It's a good thing I brought a book," Sonny, exasperatedly, took her book, Perfect Chemistry, our of her So Random beach bag.

As Sonny was reading, she couldn't help but think of Chad. As much as she hated him, she couldn't help but try to deny the way he made her body feel. As long as Chad was in the same room with her, she would begin to feel her heart racing. Being at a beach did not help either. Seeing Chad in nothing but swim trunks made Sonny feel more turned on than she should. She felt more jealously than hatred when she saw him walking away with that slut. Frustrated, Sonny gathered her stuff and headed back to her hotel room.

To Sonny's surprise, she found her hotel room door slightly ajar. She stepped in cautiously, picking up a small book lamp in the process. She heard the shower running. _I did not leave that one_, she thought anxiously as she tried to remember when she last left her room. _Crap, I left the door open_, and of that she was sure. As she peered into the open bathroom, she saw a pair of swim trunks lying casually on the floor, with the initials CDC embroidered in them. Sonny felt herself blush a deep shade of red when she realized Chad was in her shower, naked. Suddenly, the water turned off and the shower curtain was pulled back. There was a slight look of shock on Chad's face, when he noticed Sonny standing awkwardly inside the bathroom with him. As soon as he saw it was her, his mouth went into the perfect smirk, completely unashamed of his body.

"Hey Sonny," Chad said casually to Sonny.

"Hi. . ." She trailed off.

Chad stepped out of the shower and took a proud step toward Sonny, noticing how she kept looking up and down his body.

Sonny felt her body feel completely alert as she stared at Chad. She began to stare at his lips, then moved down to his perfectly sculpted abs. Sonny had to breathe deeply to compose herself. She felt her knees wobble slightly because she had never seen a naked man before, and she knew Chad was all man by one look at his cock.

"Intimidated, are you?" Chad said, amused by Sonny's reaction.

Although standing so close to Sonny, who was wearing nothing but a bikini, made his body react in the exact way her body was beginning to feel. Chad was suddenly very horny as he looked down into her partially covered chest. He knew that Sonny must feel how horny he was.

"Chad, you're naked."

"And you, Sonny, are wearing too many clothes." He said while giving her his crooked grin.

"I'm only wearing a bikini," Sonny said, defensively.

"That is exactly my point." Chad said while winking at her.

Sonny felt her heart begin to beat erratically and was sure Chad could hear it too. Not only was her heart behaving weird, but she felt her crotch begin to pulsate, as she was getting more and more hot.

She took an uneasy step back.

"What are you doing in my room, Chad?" Sonny wondered aloud as she tried to ignore his body so close to hers.

"I lost my key card and your door was open."

"And so you had to take a shower."

"Didn't think you would be back so soon, although I'm glad you are." He took another step toward her, and let his hand trail down her neck, to the side of her ribs. Chad wanted nothing more than to take Sonny right then and there. He leaned in to nip her neck. Sonny had no idea what to do. She had only kissed guys before, never anything more.

"Let's make this interesting, shall we?" He muttered against her neck, as he began to bite her roughly, and then softly lick her. Sonny's breathing became uneven and the lamp cluttered noisily to the ground. He then reached behind her to grab the phone. Sonny watched as he dialed room service, momentarily sad that his lips left her neck.

"Can we have some chocolate syrup sent up to room 307?" Chad took a glance at Sonny who watched him with bright eyes and added, "Asap please." And hung up.


	2. Chapter 2 Prologue Part 2

Chapter 2

Chad walked right up to Sonny and put one hand on either side of her, trapping her between him and the wall behind her.

"Sonny, you're going to moan my name. Do you understand that?" Chad asked her in a low voice as he began to lick her collar bone.

Sonny could not think coherently. She wanted nothing more than to have Chad touch her in places she never knew she wanted to be touch, but she knew he came up here with a girl.

"Sonny. Moan." Chad pushed Sonny's hair out of her cleavage and bit down on her right breast.

"_Oh!" _She gasped loudly, never expecting that to feel amazingly good.

Chad then pushed down her bikini top just enough so he could see her nipple. He grinned as he took it into his mouth and felt it immediately get hard against his tongue.

"Oh God!" Sonny yelled out, completely forgetting anything that came across her mind.

Chad let go of her nipple briefly, just to say, "It's me that's making you feel this way Sonny. Say my name." And he bit back down.

Sonny felt her hips move up into his body. Chad groaned at the feeling of her skin against his. _Damn I need to be in her… soon. _He let go of her nipple and kissed his way up the hill of her breast towards her neck. When he reached the spot on her neck where he could her pulse, he lightly sucked on her skin, before moving up to her lips, the luscious lips he always wanted to suck on.

As soon as Sonny felt his lips on hers, she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling his body insanely closer. Sonny immediately open her mouth and bit down on Chad's bottom lip.

Chad groaned against Sonny's mouth and he felt himself get impossibly harder. _Damn that was hot._

Sonny felt something hard grazing itself on the inside of her thigh. She reached down and grabbed it and Chad responded by sticking his tongue in Sonny's mouth. He needed to feel her soft, moist, velvety tongue against his own. He rubbed his tongue against her repeatedly, letting her do whatever she wanted. Sensing this, Sonny bit down on Chad's tongue and lightly sucked on it as she pulled away. Chad, imagining Sonny doing this to his cock grabbed her ass and took her to the bed. He felt her bikini bottom moisten when he grabbed her, and was glad he made her feel that way.

Sonny felt herself being laid down on her bed and felt slightly scared. She knew what this might lead to, but at the same time, she wanted nothing more.

"I want to taste you, Sonny." Chad told her honestly, never wanting anything more as he looked into her chocolate eyes.

There was a knock on the door and a male voice called out, "Room Service."

"Shit," Chad said, mostly to himself. He had forgotten that he had called them, but lit up when he remember why he wanted them to come so soon.

Sonny, who was usually self-conscious, wanted nothing more than to have room service go away. She grabbed onto Chad as he started pulling himself off of her. Chad chuckled.

"Don't worry, Sonny. I'm not going anywhere. Trust me," And suddenly, Chad wished that Sonny did trust him. _Weird_, he thought.

He got up and walked to the bathroom. Chad felt Sonny's eyes on him as he put on his swim trunks. He then walked over to the door and opened it.

A tall guy a couple of years older than him was at there door with chocolate syrup in his hands. The employee peered in and saw Sonny lying on the bed, with her top pushed down and her full breasts popping out. He leered at her with a grin on his face. "Having some fun here?"

"More fun than you'll ever know," Chad said as he took the syrup, pushed the guy away and closed the door. He turned around and looked at Sonny. Her long lean legs begging him to run his hands over them. Her moist center needing to be licked. Her flat stomach hoping to be caressed. Her breasts asking to be touched, and her lips needing nothing more to have his own on them. "You're too sexy for your own good."

Sonny giggled. "Come back to me Chad"

"With pleasure," and he leaned over her body, pulling her top over her head, leaving her torso completely exposed. "You're beautiful," Chad whispered against the side of her neck. He began kissing every centimeter of skin he could find.

The feel of Chad's lips on her body made her get impossibly wetter.

"Don't ever stop Chad." Sonny moaned as she interlaced her fingers in Chad's hair, guiding his head to where she wanted him the most.

"I won't." He found her erect nipple, waiting to be taken into his mouth. He smiled as he licked it, feeling the small stubble with his tongue. "Your skin tastes so good, Sonny" Chad groaned in her cleavage.

"Stop talking and just keep touching me."

"Fine by me." Chad leaned over to bite, flick, lick, suck, nip, caress, and touch her other nipple with just his tongue and mouth.

Sonny felt her back arch up, pushing her breasts even more into Chad's face. _Damn this feels so good. Mmmm I want him. All of him._

Chad laughed, "You'll have it Sonny. You'll have it all."

"Did I say- oh!- that out loud?" Sonny blushed a deep red as she moaned in the middle of her sentence.

"Yeah you did. It's ok. Good for my ego," He looked up and grinned his famous Chad grin.

Chad resumed with his exploration of Sonny's body. He poured some of the chocolate syrup on her nipples, and hungrily licked it off. He repeated this on her stomach, and enjoyed seeing the goose bumps on her body when he caressed her skin with his tongue.

Sonny looked down and noticed that Chad had a tent in his trunks. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled down his swim trunks with her legs. "I want to see all of you," she told Chad simply.

"Wait until you _feel_ all of me," Chad moaned into her skin.

"Mmm please hurry."

Chad lowered his body so his mouth was next to Sonny's inner thigh. He grabbed onto her left hip with his right hand, and used his left hand to pour syrup on the innermost part of her thigh. As he slowly licked it off, he used his left hand to push aside Sonny's bikini bottom so her moist center was revealed. He smiled against her thigh when he heard Sonny's sharp intake of breath as the cool air hit her center.

"We're just getting started Sonny."

He slipped one of his fingers inside of her, and slowly rubbed the inside of her walls, while his thumb fingered her clit.

Sonny screamed Chad's name as she felt a pressure rising in her lower stomach.

"So good! Don't stop! Going to cum... Never want this to end!" Sonny yelled out as her hips buckled upwards.

Chad chuckled as he slipped another finger in her and rubbed her clit faster and faster. He found just the right spot inside of her and slipped a third finger inside to increase the simultaneous pleasure as Sonny's hips were moving in rhythm with Chad's hand.

"Chad!"

And just as she was about to cum, he pulled out his fingers and stopped touching her clit. Sonny was furiously panting.

"Why did… you…stop?!"

Chad grinned while he told her, "I wanted you to cum on my mouth."

Sonny had never heard anything more sexy in her life. She wanted nothing more than to let Chad have his way with her body. She saw nothing but passion and lust for her in his eyes. Sonny felt a sense of pride knowing that her body made him feel that way.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She smiled sexily at him.

Sonny watched as Chad licked her sweet juices off his fingers. She wanted to taste herself on him so bad. Chad had a puzzled expression when Sonny sat up and took his lips with her own. She moaned against his mouth when she tasted herself on his tongue. It was the most erotic thing to her. She felt Chad's erection against her leg and couldn't want 'til he was in her, even thought part of her doubted he could fit….

Chad broke their kiss and put his head against her crotch.

"My tongue is a lot better than my fingers…." Chad trailed off.

"Ohhhh! Do it now!" Sonny screamed at him.

He pulled off her bikini bottom completely and he placed his tongue at her entrance. Sonny responded by wrapping her legs around his head and pushed her hips upward so his tongue entered her.

_Knock, knock._

Chad growled at the interruption as he pulled away. "What?" He yelled out.

"Chad it's me, Alyssa."

Chad quickly sat up, the memories of about an hour ago, rushing back into his head.

"You told me to meet you up here 35 minutes ago after your shower for our little… playtime fun." Alyssa giggled against the door. "Let me in. I brought whipped cream."

Chad looked over at Sonny, and felt his heart ache at the look upon her face.

"I'm so sorry Sonny. I totally forgot that-"

"You asshole!" Sonny began covering up her body and pulled her top on. "You were going to screw another girl! In MY room!" She got up and grabbed her suitcase. Sonny was about to leave when she looked back at Chad, with tears in her eyes. "I _HATE _you Chad. I hope I never see you again."

Chad got up, "Sonny, I-"

Sonny opened the door and slammed it shut behind her.

"You can have him, you whore!" Sonny yelled at the girl as she ran away and didn't look back.


End file.
